In a battery module for electric cars or hybrid cars, a plurality of electric cells having positive and negative electrode terminals are arranged in a row. The electrode terminals of electric cells that are adjacent to each other are connected by a connecting member (bus bar) to connect the plurality of electric cells in series or parallel.
In Patent Document 1, identified below, connecting members that connect electrode terminals and voltage detection terminals placed on the connecting members are contained in a plurality of basic units made of a synthetic resin. A battery connection assembly (wiring module) is fabricated by connecting the adjacent basic units. The electric wires connected to the voltage detection terminals of the battery connection assembly (wiring module) extend through a trough to a battery ECU, where the voltages of the electric cells are detected.